Leyenda pokemon
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Esta es la leyenda que cuenta el origen del Mundo Pokémon desde un punto meramente comprobable a través del anime, manga, videojuegos, y mis propias ideas, tomando como origen el nacimiento de Arceus.


Leyenda Pokémon

Esta es la leyenda que cuenta el origen del Mundo Pokémon desde un punto meramente comprobable a través del anime, manga, videojuegos, y mis propias ideas tomando como origen el nacimiento de Arceus.

**Nacimiento de Arceus**

Cuenta una leyenda que un huevo habitó en la nada cuando aún no existía el universo. Al eclosionar nació de él Arceus y Slifer, considerados como los Pokémons creadores, ya que crearon todo lo existente. Arceus Empezó a crear Pokémon para crearlo todo, primero creó a la humanidad.

**Slifer, Seraphans**

Mientras Arceus creaba a la humanidad , su hermano Slifer vio como ellos tratarían a sus hermanos creados por Arceus, decidió crear una fuerza que controlara a los humanos, concentro su poder y dio origen a los primeros Seraphans, idénticos a los hombres, solo en el exterior puesto que compartían el poder de Slifer, Arceus al ver a estos seres, supo que ellos desplazarían a los hombres, hasta extinguirlos, fue así que le dijo a su hermano que los seraphans no podrían tocar la tierra, por mas de tres lunas, Slifer acepto de mala gana, retirándose a formar el sol con su aura,

**Mew, Shaymin, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Jirachi y Darkrai**

Después Lo que hizo, fue crear a Mew para que velase por el universo, por lo que éste, Arceus, y Slifer son los Pokémon que vieron todo el proceso de formación del cosmos. Tuvo que crear después a Shaymin para que la naturaleza existiera y así todo guardara equilibrio. Después Arceus creó a Dialga, que a su vez dio origen al tiempo y a Palkia que dio origen al espacio y las dimensiones. Después creó a Giratina para que cuidara del mundo distorsión (una dimensión paralela que equilibra nuestra realidad). Posteriormente creó a Jirachi que puso las estrellas en el firmamento, y éste más tarde quiso conceder a personas y Pokémon sus afables deseos si el cometa milenario era visto por ellos. Después creo la oscuridad y la luz representadas por Darkrai y Cresselia los cuales son encargados de este equilibrio y están condenados a pelear mutuamente cada vez que se ven. Creo el trío legendario del lago formado por Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf que se encargaría más tarde de dotar a los seres vivos de sentimientos como la emoción, la sabiduría y la voluntad, características básicas que representan a cada uno de ellos respectivamente.

**Regirock, Regice, Registeel y Regigigas**

Groudon creó los continentes y Regigigas los acomodos con su tremenda fuerza, Kyogre los océanos, y Rayquaza el cielo. Creó algunos Regigigas y Regis de Roca, Acero y Hielo respectivamente para que lo ayudaran a cuidar de la Tierra. Haciendo esto, Regigigas decidió dormir congelado, de tal manera que sólo se despertará cuando los tres Regis, Regirock, Registeel y Regice estén frente a él y lo "invoquen" en el caso de que la Tierra esté en peligro. Los Regis menores durante el descanso de su líder cuidan como fieles guardianes distintos puntos de la tierra (generalmente lugares que tengan que ver con sus elementos o de mucha importancia como el Árbol del comienzo).

**Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Manaphy, Phione, Heatran, Mewtwo, Latios y Latias**

Como el proceso de mover los continentes y protección de la Tierra fue dejado en las manos de Regigigas, Arceus para ayudarle creó a Kyogre, Groudon para crear los océanos y la tierra (Continentes, islas y demás masas de tierra firme) respectivamente. Dado que la Tierra es limitada, cuando se llenó entre océanos y tierra ya no quedaba más espacio, Groudon y Kyogre se pelearon por conquistar el Planeta. Como esos dos Pokémon eran fortísimos, y podían llegar a destruir el planeta, pero Rayquaza, el más poderoso de los tres y dueño de los cielos, decidió solucionar el conflicto él mismo, soltando un grito agudísimo que calmó a los combatientes, quienes se fueron a descansar en un largo sueño uno al interior de las montañas y otro al fondo del océano.

Algunos volcanes surgieron y se perdió el control de estos como resultado se creo a varios Heatran quienes quedaron cargo de controlar esos volcanes cuando hubiese peligro.

Posteriormente, Arceus creo a Manaphy para cuidar a los océanos ya que Kyogre solo los creaba y a sus Pokémon habitantes, como era una tarea creo a muchos Phione para que lo ayudaran en esta labor.

Arceus les dio como obsequio a los humanos a Latios y Latias para que buscasen a personas de buen corazón y protegerlas de las catástrofes naturales, creando también a los Absol para advertirles de futuras catástrofes sin embargo este ultimo fue incomprendido y culpado por crearlas, en vista de la maldad existente entre los humanos, que ni él mismo podía controlar directamente.

**Lugia, Ho-Oh, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres**

Más tarde, Arceus creó a Lugia y a Ho-Oh, que son la representación de la vida del Sol y la Luna en la Tierra, Ho-Oh habitaba en la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Iris hasta que un día rayo de una gran tormenta quemo la torre donde habitaba Ho-Oh y donde murieron tres Pokémon, al ver esto Ho-Oh decidió revivirlos y darles una nueva identidad y así fueron creados los tres perros legendarios: Raikou el creador del rayo, Entei el creador y portador del fuego a los humanos y Suicune el purificador del agua y los Pokémon. En cambio Lugia decidió irse a vivir en las Islas Remolino donde protegía el océano. Después Arceus creó a los Pokémon controladores del aire, las tres aves legendarias: Articuno el ave controlador del frío, Zapdos el ave controlador de las tormentas y Moltres el ave controlador del calor y les dio a cada una, una isla en el Archipiélago Naranja para que la habitaran, pero al poco tiempo las aves quienes al conocer su gran poder se tuvieron envidia mutuamente y comenzaron a pelear por el control de las tres islas creando un cambio brusco en el clima del mundo, Lugia enfurecido decidió calmar a las aves y dejó a los humanos un instrumento musical con el que pudiesen invocarle para parar la lucha de las tres aves, en caso de necesitarlo en el futuro.

**Celebi y Shaymin**

Luego de eso, Arceus creó a Celebi con el don de viajar en el tiempo para que creara las estaciones del año, cuidando y guardando así la naturaleza que Shaymin creó. Shaymin y Celebi son un equipo, ya que respectivamente uno creó la naturaleza y la purifica, y el otro la mantiene en vida y la protege.

**Reposo final de Arceus**

La leyenda continúa y cuenta que una vez creados los Pokémon y el universo, Arceus se trasladó a su propia Dimensión donde descansa para recuperar el poder perdido por la creación, aunque se le puede ser invocado un lugar llamado Sala del Origen, en lo más alto de unas ruinas del Monte Corona, y sólo saldría cuando el universo corriese grave peligro;

A Arceus le gusta descansar en soledad, aislado de toda forma de vida, de espacio y de tiempo. También se dice que Arceus entiende todo tipo de idioma Pokémon y además el lenguaje humano (por medio de telepatía). Otras leyendas hablan sobre un misterioso objeto llamado Flauta azur. Cuentan que tiene el poder de invocar unas escaleras de cristal hacia la Sala del Origen, seguramente hecha por alguna antiquísima civilización Seraphan que protegían la existencia de Arceus


End file.
